Halo: Fixing Tails
by MrJackstories
Summary: Part two of Halo:Fixing Cortana, Featuring Tails recovery from the incident... Don't read if you have not read Halo fixing Cortana yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rage

CRATER:STATION SQ, MOBIUS 3:56 PM 3 / 5 / 2558

The city was destroyed, skyscrapers lay toppled, fires raged, and covenant everywhere. In the crater that used to be a mall, a young hedgehog lay, crying, over his adopted brother. "Why!? 'Sniffle' Why couldn't Eggman take me!?" Sonic then cries really hard, with tears and snot getting on Tails' bloodstained, furry, chest. "Whatever! The man said he was alive, and could live. Grow some balls and man up, faker!" Shadow said, as he flipped on the safety on the proportionate battle rifle the UNSC made for him. Sonic looked up with tears in his eyes and snot running out of his nose. "F*** you, Shadshit! You could've prevented this you SOB!" Sonic replied as he gave Shadow the finger; and then went back to crying. Shadow didn't respond, he knew that what he said was insensitive, and he deserved the insult.

A band of jackals had made their way into the crater, probably to scout it; yet, they didn't know who was there. Sonic saw this patrol, and got up. "'Sniffle' It was your fault that Tails is dying! You-you...will...pay!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed a magnum and sword off the ground. The spartans aimed their guns at the group of jackals and skirmishers, but Sonic already dashed at them. He killed the patrol with such brutality and precision, it made the spartan fighting style look like a hippie drum circle.

Sonic stopped in the center of all of the blood and gore he caused, catching his breath. The spartans (including Shadow) aimed their guns for him. Sonic saw this and aimed the carbine he got from a jackal sniper, at the spartans."DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Sonic yelled, as he wiped tears from his cheeks. The spartans followed his orders, not because his power, but the thought he would kill himself. "No, you aren't my boss." Shadow barked as he aimed the BR55 at Sonic's head. Sonic dashed to Shadow, and hit him in the face with the butt of his gun. Shadow fell, dropped the weapon, got on his knees, and put his hands in the air. "Sonic, we know how you feel, but-" Sonic cut Chief off, grabbing Shadow's battle rifle."NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU WERE RAISED ON THE BATTLEFIELD, KILLING ALIENS AND REBELS! YOU'RE JUST A WAR MACHINE!" Sonic snapped back. The Chief let out a sigh and got up and grabbed his DMR. "I will shoot,the safety's off, put your gun on the ground" The Chief mumbled as he aimed at Sonic.

They kept their guns aimed at each other for at least five minutes. Sonic's gun was shaking as tears went down his arms, but Master Chief was silent and kept a firm grip on his gun. Eventually, Sonic lowered the gun, fell onto his knees, put his hands in his face and cried. Master chief ran and handcuffed him at first chance. "I'm sorry, Im so, so sorry. 'sniffle' I'm such a horrible person. I feel Tails needed to be avenged. I'm sorry for saying you aren't real people" Sonic wailed was he kept his hands in his face. "It's ok, John and I know how you feel" Tom said as he patted Sonic on the back. Master Chief helped Shadow up as he did his best to clean up the cut in his cheek "A pelican is on it's way. It has a medical team to Help with Tails' spike." Tom said to Sonic. Sonic Cried even harder when he mentioned Tails. "He'll live, I promise." Chief said, as he knelt next to Sonic and undid the cuffs. Sonic picked up the BR and slung it over his back, he then walked over to the fox, silent. He cried as he looked up into the blue sky, and held the fox's hand.

CRATER:STATION SQ, MOBIUS 4:34 PM 3 / 5 / 2558

Within ten minutes, a pelican was hovering over the center of the crater. Sonic cradled Tails in his arms like a baby, as the spartans signaled the pelican to land. Sonic could feel Tails' breathing was getting fainter and fainter but held him close. "It's going to be ok, Tails, I won't let you die. Please stay with me, please." Sonic muttered as the pelican landed in front of him. Sonic wasn't himself, everyone could tell. He wasn't happy or optimistic and he used guns like they were nothing. The doctors pulled Tails out of Sonic's small hands and put Tails on a stretcher. "Get an IV in this fox!" A doctor ordered as Sonic climbed into a seat, not realizing that Amy hat came along in the pelican. "Hey Sonic!, you ok?" Amy asked, going to sit with Sonic. Sonic just cried, which answered Amy's question. She knew Tails was the person who was closest to him, closer than his real siblings. "Is that a gun?!"Amy asked, shocked at the battle rifle slung on his back. He didn't answer, Amy put her arm around him and kissed him on the forehead. He didn't even respond with an 'Amy stop!' or something of the sort like he usually did. He just sat there as the ship flew off

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 3:24 AM 3 / 6 / 2558

Sonic was waiting outside the operating room. Inside they were doing work on Tails. The spike had punctured his heart, and when he fell onto the rock, he had broke his femur. The Doctors were doing their best to not kill him with the surgery. Sonic could not sleep, he was really tired that if he even jogged at 15 miles per hour, he'd pass out. He tried to sleep, he tried everything, but nothing worked. He was reading a magazine to take his mind off his injured friend. The magazine was from Earth, so it had many ads of stuff Sonic had never seen before. Such as warthogs, hovercrafts, etc. But he couldn't stop thinking about Tails. A medical personnel walked out of the bleak operating room holding a bloody, metal rod, which was jagged and serrated. "This is what was in your friend's chest. Wow, I'm surprised that he survived a spike to the heart. After seven hours of surgery, it's gone." The medic said, handing the spike to Sonic. It changed his mood a little, and he fell asleep on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sadness and chili

Note: I will do about two uploads per week, one a day was really hard wit HFC, Enyoy

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 11:11 AM 3 / 6 / 2558

Sonic woke up in the same spot he slept in. He looked around the bleak medical waiting room. He saw the metal spike was resting on the glass table; it was wrapped in a paper towel. He sat up and put on his shoes, which someone had taken off while he slept. _Where's Tails? How long have I been out? _He pondered to himself as he did the buckles on his shoes.

Afterwards, he got off the couch and went up to a medic. "Have you see a fox with red converse look alikes and two tails?" Sonic asked the bald medical specialist. "Sure, Miles Prower?" the doctor asked the hedgehog, which was half as tall as him. "Yeah, that's him" Sonic said, trying to hide his emotions. The doctor brought Sonic down a long hallway, where a room with a view of the entire city outside the window, since this base was on a cliff. In the bed, there was a small fox, sleeping there, peacefully. So peaceful it made Sonic tear up at first sight when he thought Tails was dead. "T-Tails?" Sonic stuttered as he went to the recliner next to the left side, opposite of the IV. "He's unconscious, he may wake up tomorrow, if he lives" _If he lives_ the doc's words rang through his head. He then held onto Tails' hand and started to cry as the doctor left the room.

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 4:43 PM 3 / 6 / 2558

Sonic sat next to the bed, holding Tails' hand and looking out the window,at the ruined city. The sky was an orange-purple color from the sunset. It was beautiful, but the city was destroyed. There was little chance (if it was rebuilt) for it to be as big and thriving as before. Starships had crashed into the landscape; destroying everything in their path. Smoke had risen from the city, from fires below. Distant AA guns were heard from the medical room, probably shooting at the battleships above the warzone . Tails shifted in the bed, and mumbled "Sonic". Sonic jumped and went to talk to him, but realized Tails was just dreaming, and he cried a little.

Shortly after, Sierra 117 came in the room. "We are heading out on a mission and will be back around 11AM tomorrow, it would be an honor fighting alongside you" Master chief informed as he sat on the steel chair meant for spartans in armor. "I'm fine, thanks" Sonic uttered as he looked into the replaced visor of the warrior. "How would you like some food, A friend of you told me a chili dog with fries and soda is your favorite meal." Cortana asked out of a speaker in Chief's helmet. "Ok, I'll go get food with you two real quick" Sonic said, as he got up. "How about we race you. Chief run!" Cortana urged as Chief sprinted to the door. John looked back, Sonic just slouched and walked to the door with his head down and hands where pockets would be. "Wow, this is depressing" Chief whispered to Cortana in his helmet. "Why don't you race us?" Master chief asked the slumped hedgehog. "I don't feel like it." Sonic mumbled. "I thought running was your know, Sonic, faster than sound" Cortana said. "I don't want to run. I'm not in a happy mood." Sonic slightly annoyingly answered. "Let's go get some food, do you want to eat while in a glass doored pelican?" Chief asked. "No thank you" Sonic muttered. "I just want to stay here with Tails. Is that ok?" Sonic politely asked. "If it makes you feel better, then ok." Master chief said as they walked down a hall.

They went through a labyrinth of corridors and elevators to a small cafeteria, where they were serving bratwurst on a bun with chili as an extra option. Marines and Mobian troops were getting their meals as they walked in. Everybody looked at the the hospitalization of Tails and MC fighting Robotnik had gone viral through the base. The crowd in there was congratulating them and apologizing to Sonic about Tails' impending death. Some marines and mobians gave chief handshakes, salutes, and 'bro-hugs'. While others gave Sonic sincere hugs, taking off their hats thinking Tails was KIA, salutes, and pats on the back.

Eventually, they got to the front of the line, even though Sonic wasn't truly crying (Sally was there, so he didn't want to have a bad break down in front of a old friend), he had tears coming down his cheeks as he was given a tray. Master chief held him in his arms since the counter was around a foot taller than Sonic. He pointed to the brat and bun to the server. He then asked for the chili to be drizzled on top and fo a side of cheese fries and cake as the dessert. Afterwards, they went to a vending machine and got a Mr Pibb like soda, and went back to the ER.

Once they got back, Sonic sat next to the window. Master chief followed and sat at the little table across from him. Sonic slowly ate his food, he didn't feel too hungry. "How about you eat, you haven't eaten in a day." Master chief said. "Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about Tails." Sonic said, as he took a fry and popped it in his mouth. "Do you want to pla(*&^%y a game? we have TV, Consoles, cards, and a computer. However, Master Chief and I have to leave in a hour or so for a mission." Cortana tried to get him to play a game, watch TV, or do something more than crying and sitting there. "I guess I'll watch the news" Sonic shrugged as he grabbed the remote, turned on the 128k TV and turned to news channel 6; SQCTV. The reporter was wearing military kevlar and was where Sonic was the day before, the nuclear impact, the crash, Tails. It was all covered. "Currently, I'm standing in a crater from an alien ship. Known as covenant glassing from the UNSC. Yesterday, a person who was left in the city and caught this amatuer film of a battle between a super soldier and Robotnik." the male, rabbit reporter then reeled the tape, which had the name audio of the spartans bleeped out. "Sonic hasn't been seen since the possible death of a Miles 'Tails' Prower. We have a UNSC marine here, who has fought for the UNSC for a long ti-" Sonic changed the channel to an animated comedy made by humanity about a fat guy and his family. Sonic then sat on the couch with his tray and watched the comedy. Master chief pulled over his chair and watched it with him. He put his heavy arm around Sonic to make him feel better. Sonic slowly cracked a bit of a smile, for the first time since he saw Tails get shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:A nightmare

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 5:31 PM 3 / 6 / 2558

Sonic was sitting with the Master Chief as the credits for the second show rolled out. The Chief got up and put the MA5C that he propped up on the wall on his back. "Well, see you tomorrow, I have to get to the pelican." 117 said, as he walked to the door. "Bye, see you tomorrow, Chief" Sonic moped as he looked down with a sad expression on his face. "See you soon, Sonic" Master chief waved as he walked out of the room. "poor kid" Chief talked to Cortana as he walked down the hall. "It's sad, I nearly cried when we were in the dining room from his grief." Cortana replied as they went down an elevator to the hangar bay.

Sonic sat there, he turned off the TV and just sat with Tails body.

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 8:24 PM 3 / 6 / 2558

Sonic was tired, beyond tired. He had been tired for a while, but he stayed awake. He had been doing various things for the past few hours: a cube where you had to match all the colors on every side (Sonic got aggravated with it), read a book, the TV. But, he was tired and getting ready to sleep. He had unfolded the couch into a bed, he took a short shower, and brushed his teeth. He turned of the lights, turned on the TV, and had gotten the pillow and sheets ready. He was beginning to doze off as he muttered to Tails "Goodnight Tails.". He then dozed off.

He had a nasty dream about what was going on. But it was… different. In the dream, Tails actually died.

**Sonic's Dream, Sonic**

Sonic knew it was a dream, but he couldn't act like it in the dream. He tried, but he just had some block in it. He had aimed the gun at the spartans like before, he had insulted them. Everything was similar. But the battle for Mobius ended quickly, and the city had been rebuilt. Mobius was won by the UNSC, and had joined in a union with the UEG (Unified Earth Govt.).

Sonic was also shot in the dream, but he lived and wasn't in a coma at any time. He was depressed though. The UNSC had gassed Eggman, and Sonic had flipped the switch. Eggman was dead, along with Tails. He had cried worse in the dream than when he was awake. Amy had committed suicide in the dream, along with an eighth of the of the global populous being killed off.

Sonic had been running for days (In the dream) across the world, away from the city, away from all of it. To South Island. He managed to get there; it had been untouched for years. He just kept running. To a cliff overlooking a ravine. He stopped, and pulled a knife made from the spiker round, jabbed it in his chest, and gave a 15 minute long speech of last words, like he was speaking to someone. He then gave a deep breath and leaped. He fell down, 1,000 feet, 2,000 feet. Bam. He hit the ground. As he was dying, a ghostly apparition of Tails walked to him out of thin air, with Amy. They had somber and disappointed looks on their faces. "Sonic, why would you do this?" Amy's soul asked in a quiet, calming, almost motherly voice. "Sonic, You didn't have to do this because of us" A sad, yet calm ghost of Tails asked. Sonic then died in the dream, and became a ghost as well. "I couldn't be without you two." Sonic said. "Well, we must send you to the Underworld" The ghost's faces then melted into mere human skulls with red eyes, and jagged teeth.

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 3:18 AM 3 / 7 / 2558

"I'm sorry demonic scepters! Please don't send me to hell!" Sonic jolted as he woke up. he had tears running down his cheeks, was in a cold sweat, and had wet the bed from the nightmare. He was horrified, but he realized he was in the real world again. "Oh my god, that was horrible." He said as he then laid down, and moved to the other side of the bed and watched the TV as he went back to sleep and a happier dream.

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 2:47 AM 3 / 7 / 2558

Tails had woken up in the middle of the night, he was drowsy and in pain, but he looked over at Sonic. "Sonic?" Tails asked to see if sonic was awake. Sonic wasn't however, it seemed like he was running in a dream. He then seemed to hit himself in the abdomen and mumble something that Tails couldn't make out. The TV was on, but turned down and on low brightness. The moonlight had made it's way into the room, which shined on Sonic's face and upper body. He had tears coming down his cheeks and was sweating. Tails knew this must've been harsh on him, whatever had happened in the time period while he was out. And he drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awoken one

Note: My apologies for a lack of updates on my story. I had my dog die on friday, the sixteenth; and for the weekend I just couldn't write. Then, last friday, I did not really feel like writing (Writers block). So I am back, I may upload less, but I will keep uploading

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 9:13 AM 3 / 7 / 2558

Sonic jolted up with the noise of a huge bang. A doctor had ran in the room, holding a MA5D. "What's going on!? Sonic asked, worried when he heard gunfire. "Some of your enemies robots are in the facility, probably to finish your friend off! Here! Take this and provide cover fire!" The doctor threw him an M7 SMG with bipod and red dot sight. "I-I can't use this! I swore to myself I'd never use another military rifle as long as I live!" Sonic stammered. "They're here! I got the door locked, but if he is using shotgun shells, he could just shoot the lock! I'll defend your friend, just flip a chair and start firing!" The doctor ordered him. He got under the bed he slept on and aimed down the sight at the steel door. The door handle then broke off, as if pulled by a claw.

A badnik walked in with a robotic hand on one arm, and a shotgun for the other.

The doctor fired at the head, but it didn't work, it just shot the doctor in the chest. "NOW WHAT I REALLY CAME FOR!" The robotic voice boomed as it went to Tails. Don't you touch him you asshole!" Sonic roared as he shot at the robot. He then dropped the gun once the clip emptied (He didn't know how to reload a gun), and he dashed at the robot. "MALFUNCTION ERROR. SYSTEM FLOPPY-DISC MISSING OR DAMAGED. ERROR, COULD NOT CONNECT TO SERVER. ERRO-11001011011101000110 %^%$%^$%&*((*&^%$#$#%$^%&*&&^%:"}{+_)(*&^%$# !(){? *()_+*-+*/" The robot got messed up as sonic dashed through the computer powering it. The robot got one final shot on the doctor's head with the shotgun arm before collapsing

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 11:47 AM 3 / 7 / 2558

The doctor who was shot, died. Sonic and Tails were moved to a new room in the facility. Sonic was sitting down in the recliner in the new room. He just looked out the window to the city. The forest around the city, was now mere badlands; full of bandits and revolutionary groups that fought the UNSC. A familiar voice came and spoke behind Sonic. "Hello, I'm back from the mission. We regained a part of the city from the covenant. First the city, then the planet." It was Master chief. "Wait, the covenant took over the planet?" Sonic asked, confused. "Yes, they are building a huge base on the other side, and have huge amounts of troops here. We will prevail though. I will not let them take the world." The master chief said as he watched Tails slowly shift in his sleep.

"Hey, it looks like your buddy will wake up today, do you want to throw him an event of sorts?" Cortana questioned Sonic. "**YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES! ! !**" Sonic shrieked with excitement. "Ok then, but take this." Master chief gave him a stress ball. Sonic squeezed it 5 times a second."I think you need to calm down, we will take care of it." The Master Chief Turned on the TV and the same comedy was on. "Here, watch this. I will be back with a snack for you in an hour. If you need us, just call us on this phone" Master Chief then handed him a cell phone and left the room.

Sonic sat and watched the TV. He was not as sad, angry, or hate filled, he was in fact a bit happy. The doctor then came in. "He is recovering quite nicely" The doctor told Sonic as he checked in on Tails."Hear that Tails? You're getting better!" Sonic said as he shook Tails' shoulder. Tails was asleep, but he heard Sonic. "Sonic, I'm Sleeping. Let me sleep" Tails mumbled out. "HE HEARD ME! HE HEARD ME!" Sonic started jumping from excitement. "shh…" Tails replied as he then went back to full sleep. "Sorry" Sonic said as he went back to Watching TV.

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 12:53 PM 3 / 7 / 2558

Master Chief came in, along with Vanilla and Cream. "Hello, Mr Sonic, how's Tails?" Cream asked. "He's doing good for what happened, we thou-" The Doctor was cut off by Vanilla. "She's only eight. She doesn't need the details of what happened." "Okay, well he'll be conscious soon, he wants to sleep." the doctor responded and gave Cream a lollipop. Thanks Mr." Cream gave him a hug. "Oh Thank you" The doctor responded with kindness. "Well we better get going, We'll be downstairs" Vanilla said, as she guided Cream to the door. "See you soon" Chief waved. One hour later, Tails started to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Halo: fixing Cortana chapter 5 name UN BUILDING :NEW YORK CITY, EARTH 3:57 PM 3 / 7 / 2558 It was an ancient building; the structure was there since the USSR was still around. The place was going crazy over all the new data on this new planet. The council room was discussing over what they should do with this new threat. Even a representative from the new planet was there, arguing that most of the populous on Mobius was not defending Robotnik, but was fighting him. "Listen, we have been attempting to capture him for a decade now." The human representative form Mobius said. "Capture!? Why don't you kill that sonofabitch?" the North American Union representative argued. " Because, we don't have as much of an aggressive culture as you." The Mobian snapped. "These flags in here are for all the nations in the past that fought their enemies and won." The North American rep pointed to the old British flag, the Chinese flag, the US flag, and so on. "I think she people on your planet arve vworried about vhat vill happen next avter you kill him." a Russian rep said, as he sipped his glass of water. "We aren't gonna assassinate him." The Mobian nagged. "If you don't kill him, we will!" a man from Venus yelled, pointing at the Mobian. The Mobian slowly moved his hand towards a map in his suit. The Representatives pulled out handguns. "Whoa! What the Fu-" the mobian was gunned down as he pulled out the map, mistaking it for a gun. The map fell out of the representative's hand. It was covered in fresh blood from the bullets. "Damn, it's only a map." The representative from North America said as he picked up the map. MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 5:54 PM 3 / 7 / 2558 Tails and Sonic were back in the room. Tails was going to talk to the doctor about the blood but he wanted to be with Sonic. Sonic needed it, seeing that he was a wreck, Tails just sat there with him, in his bed. He looked over at Sonic, he was smiling, but had tears coming down his cheeks. "Sonic, can you go get the doctor?" Tails asked. "Sure" Sonic got up and walked out the room. A doctor came in shortly after Sonic left. "Yes, Miles?" The doctor asked. "Umm, when I woke up, the other doctor didn't notice, but I coughed up blood. Is this going to be a major issue?" Tails asked with worry. "If we can do an X-ray, we could figure out." "But I thought X-rays didn't give any detailed images" Tails said. "Maybe not for you, but we're 500 years in technology ahead of you guys. This injury will be gone in five weeks tops." The doctor answered with confidence. "Wow, that much? For us, an injury like this would take months to heal." Tails said. STATION SQ, MOBIUS 4:49 3/ 7 / 2558 Master Chief was walking through the retaken city. Mobians and UNSC were working together to rebuild larger, better buildings. He was with another spartan, which, was wearing MkV CQC armor. " Damn bastards, you heard about the lucky fox? The one that was shot with a spike?" The spartan asked. " I was there. I fought that doctor, he doesn't know what he's doing." Master Chief grabbed a broken out shell of a badnik. "Something feels off, not here, but elsewhere. Something isn't right, any news on relations or surprise attacks?" The Chief asked the spartan and Cortana, as he dropped the badnik to the ground. "Checking, uh-oh." Cortana said with worry. "What's wrong?" the spartan asked. "Gundown, one hour ago, during the meeting. The Mobian representative wasn't getting along with our policies and he went to draw out a map... at the wrong time. The others mistook it for a firearm and put a bullet in his head. let's hope to god this doesn't go public." Cortana sighed. "If this goes public, Mobius may declare war on us." Master Chief said as he looked around. Mobians had returned to the city. For now, poverty was everywhere. People and animals sat in blankets, asking the people that were better off for money and food. "I better get going, see ya, Chief" the other spartan walked away. Master Chief stared at the sunset. 


End file.
